In The Blink Of An Eye
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "Steve Randle, Soda's best buddy, once held off four guys with nothing but a busted pop bottle..." The story you never got to hear in the original novel.


**In The Blink Of An Eye**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

 **Summary :** _"Steve Randle, Soda's best buddy, once held off four guys with nothing but a busted pop bottle..."_ _The story you never got to hear in the original novel._

 **Steve's POV ~ Late March, 1965 ~**

It's funny how things can change so quickly, in the blink of an eye. One minute I'm walking home, well, the closest thing I can call to a home, and the next I hear this low rumbling, the purr unmistakably belonging to the car some Soc dad had gifted to his son on his sixteen birthday, free with no strings attached. The kind of cars that I worked on every day, just to have their owner's shout absurdities at me as they drove off in their now running vehicle, all thanks to me.

"Hey! Look- _ey_ here, boys, we found ourselves a greasy piece of trash. It looks like he could use to be taught a lesson," one of the cocky bastards calls out, a smug grin spread across his face. My pace quickens, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared. I could take on two Socs. Heck, I could probably fight off three Socs with no more than a few bruises and a bloody. But this car contains four bored Seniors, and I'm not sure how I'm going to get out of this one.

Their car doors slam quickly, one by one, the sound ringing for a quick second before all I can hear is the sound of my quick, panicked breathing in my own ears. My eyes dart around for something, anything that could possibly help me. And up just a few feet ahead is the answer to my prayers.

I refuse to start running once I see it. But I walk quickly towards my savior, hoping desperately that I can get my hands on this prized possession and fake my way out of his mess. Before I can even get my hands on it, I'm thrown down flat on my face, my jaw making contact with the asphalt. A few cuss words escape my lips before I roll around, throwing my foot up. A satisfying thud meets my ears, the sound of a Soc hitting the ground, telling me that I had successfully landing my foot right in the danger territory: between the legs, of course. It gives me just enough time to jump up onto my feet and secure my hands around an old pop bottle. Before any Soc can react I smash the end quickly onto the curb, my hands securely around the neck.

"You better watch it! I-If you come any closer, I'll slice you so quick you'll bleed out 'fore you even know what hit you," I threaten, putting on my best Dallas impression. My expression stared them down, hoping that I look cold and brace, but inside I'm hoping that none of them suddenly pull out a blade.

"Man, this kid is crazy. Let's just beat it out of here. We can circle around the block, find someone else," one of the smaller guys rationalizes, his eyes slightly wide. I felt my hands shaking, but it wasn't from fear. At least not so much anymore. Pure adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I was for certain that if they would have come any closer I would have swung. But they didn't. Instead, they slowly back up towards their Mustang, anger and disappointed mixing on their faces.

I stand there for a few seconds, my heart pounding and my brain swirling in disbelief. But after my shock begins to face I drop the beer bottle and try to take a few deep breaths. The adrenaline begins to wear off, all of my danger gone, I find myself utterly exhausted. I continued on my walk back home as if nothing even happened, although I knew without a doubt a few fabrications in the details would make this story a huge bragging right over the gang. Surprising, I find a rare smile spreading across my face as I walk into the house. I would be telling this to Soda the next time I saw him for sure.

 **A/N: I took twenty minutes writing this and edited for ten. I'm going to bed now, so I hope it's good. Please review! I think this might be a series, but they will be all under different titles. (I'm going to start a "missing moments" series, like Johnny being jumped at the time Ponyboy lost near the end of the book while he was sick. So be on the lookout as I post them)**

 **:)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


End file.
